


Down For Kissing

by saviourhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, i have no idea what to tag this, scott and kira ship sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is not a game, Scott. Derek is an asshole, and he thinks that he’s the better kisser I am, so obviously we’re going to have to prove him wrong!” Stiles exclaims hotly and Derek snorts behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you’re idea of finding out who the ‘better kisser’ is involves you both sticking your tongue down my throat? Dude, no!” Scott shakes his head furiously and behind him Kira giggles. She quickly composes herself when Scott shoots her a betrayed look and Derek smirks at her with a raised brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, I’m down, he’s down—what is the problem Scotty?” Stiles asks crossing his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down For Kissing

Scott laughs for about five minutes, all the while Kira is just utterly confused, Derek looks extremely annoyed and Stiles is giving Scott an ‘are you serious right now?’ look.

  
“You’re not actually—are you for real?” Scott deadpans holding a hand up to stop Stiles when he advances on him. He’s taken a minute to compose himself, but clearly Stiles isn’t playing around.

  
“This is not a game, Scott. Derek is an asshole, and he thinks that he’s the better kisser I am, so obviously we’re going to have to prove him wrong!” Stiles exclaims hotly and Derek snorts behind them.

  
“So you’re idea of finding out who the ‘better kisser’ is involves you both sticking your tongue down my throat? Dude, no!” Scott shakes his head furiously and behind him Kira giggles. She quickly composes herself when Scott shoots her a betrayed look and Derek smirks at her with a raised brow.

  
“I mean, I’m down, he’s down—what is the problem Scotty?” Stiles asks crossing his arms.

  
“The problem is I’m not down!” he wails throwing his hands up in the air. “How did this—no, why is this even an argument between y’all?” 

  
“That’s not really important now, what’s important is that we crush Derek and prove to him that I have mad kissing skills” Stiles says.

  
“Wait—why don’t you just kiss each other?” Kira asks after a few beats and all three of them turn to look at her with a look of surprise.

  
“I uh—”

  
“I—well, I mean”

  
Stiles and Derek stumble over their words and Scott smirks at them.

  
“Actually, that makes perfect sense, what better way to find out who kisses better than to kiss each other” Scott tells them calmly.

  
“That’s really not going to work, Scott” Stiles tries but Scott just quirks a brow at him.

  
“No yeah actually, we’d both be involved and biased, so we couldn’t possibly judge fairly” Derek adds crossing his arms over his chest.

  
“Stiles is my best friend, what’s to say I won’t be biased towards him?” Scott counters and Stiles tries not to preen.

  
“Because you’re not one to be biased, Scott. Which is why Stiles suggested we come to you” Derek tells him obviously and Scott grins at Stiles, this is totally an ‘awe, bro!’ moment.

  
“As sweet as that is, thanks by the way” Scott says looking at Stiles, “it can totally work. C’mon, Derek, let Stiles kiss you and just follow his lead. Then Stiles can let you kiss him, you take the lead and just kiss him” he explains as if it all makes sense, but then again nothing with any of them ever makes sense.

  
“I don’t want to kiss him” Derek says drily.

  
“And I don’t want to kiss you” Stiles snipes back.

  
“Oh what, you afraid you’re gonna like it?”

  
“You’re afraid you’re going to suck?”

  
Scott groans and slaps a hand over his face.

  
“Just kiss” Kira tells them.

  
“Alright, fine, c’mere!” Derek grumbles pulling Stiles by the sleeve of his jacket. 

  
“Hey!” Stiles exclaims stumbling over his own feet a little. Derek places a hand on his waist steadying him and pulling him flush against him and brings up his other hand to cradle the side of Stiles face slowly leaning in.

  
“I really don’t think this is—” Derek catches Stiles bottom lip between his instead, not letting him finish what he was saying, not that Stiles could anyways because as soon as Derek’s lips were on his, his brain sort of shut down and all he could think about was how Derek’s lips were surprisingly soft over Stiles’ own chapped ones.

  
The kiss itself was actually really nice, like insanely nice, bone shaking pleasure walking on sunshine week in the knees kind of nice. It was the kind of kiss that made Stiles think ‘why the hell have we not been doing this more often?’ 

  
Derek pulled away slowly eliciting a small whine from Stiles who cleared his throat in order to cover it up.

  
“Well?” Derek asked his breathing just on the side of panting.

  
Stiles swallowed thickly, willing his heart to calm the hell down enough to let him think clearly.

  
“That was—it was, like I mean it was” he says scratching the back of his head and biting at his lips where he can still feel Derek’s.

  
“Good? Okay? Nice? Displeasing? Awful?” Scott says helpfully, and right Scott was still there.

  
“Yeah, yeah it was nice, yeah nice” Stiles says blowing out a breath trying his hardest not to look at Derek right in the eye. “It was nice” he sighs and looks up just in time to see Derek’s cheeks tint over in a light pink shade.

  
“So is it Stiles turn?” Kira asks brightly.

  
“Right, right, Stiles turn” Scott says waggling his brows suggestively a huge grin on his face. 

  
“That’s right, yeah okay, let’s do this then” Stiles says crowding into Derek’s space and taking his face in both his hands. Derek in turn just quirks a brow and waits for Stiles to kiss him. “Oh fuck this” Stiles breathes out and just dives in for the kiss. They stumble backwards falling onto the couch; Derek not quite prepared for Stiles enthusiastic antics.

  
“I think maybe we should leave” Kira whispers and Scott nods with wide eyes. 

They hastily make their way out of the apartment and Scott takes mental note to congratulate Stiles later.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke in my head, but then this happened and i just don't know. However I hope you enjoyed this, thanks so much for reading lovelies!


End file.
